A conclusion
by Vida.Pesadilla
Summary: Reyna awaits Jason's return to New Rome First story. Pls Review! Sorry for the short chapters! I'll remember to update! Ha! It's not Jeyna! It's REYNABETH! (evil cheshire cat grin)
1. Chapter 1

(Reyna's POV)

I stand at the door of the principia as a very angry Octavian exits.

"We need to put a stop to this Reyna!" he shouts at me. "We're all just sitting around waiting for the graecus to arrive and attack!"

I take a breath and exhale. I try to keep my voice steady and calm. "We aren't going to attack them on sight Octavian. They have come her for a reason and we have to hear them out.

"Hear them out! They are coming to attack our city. You being praetor and all aren't taking care of it! I shall see that-" I cut him off. "You will not do anything without my permission. Listen Octavian." He opens his mouth to argue but shuts it and waits.

I have to control my temper. Who does he think he is? Constantly shouting with me and making demands when in truth, I'm the figure of authority in this legion. I'll try to reason with him."We shouldn't make any drastic moves so this wont blow out of proportion- I start. "Ugh!" He throws his hands up and storms away muttering "This is madness. I should be praetor. Out of hand since Jason left...''

Jason.

My former colleague. My friend. My...

No. I cannot afford to let my mind wander off at a time like this. I walk back into the principia and shut the door behind me. Time to face the inevitable. Jason will finally return to New Rome, to me. I have to admit I have been short tempered and on edge since he was gone. The other campers had already predicted the worse. For a while I was the only one who thought he was still alive. He was missing for so many months. And now getting that video note saying he was coming with the greeks made my head spin with unanswered questions. If Jason was really on that ship, we couldn't shoot it down. That meant I had to make sure Octavian didn't interfere.

Once for the billionth time today I opened the door of the principia. I told the first person I saw, Dakota, to keep tabs on Octavian. He stopped downing a flask of kool-aid and nodded. "Yessir! Eh, Reyna!" He ran off.

I was already out of the principia so I decided to walk it out. Thinking of Jason's arrival made me nervous. Would he be happy to see me? Hug me and tell me he missed me? Or would he react differently. I tried to visualize a happy reunion where his face would light up when he saw me. He'd envelope me in the best hug ever. The greeks would return to their camp, and New Rome would be at peace.

When I finally lifted my head up I stood in front of Jason's favorite cafe. When we weren't occupied with our duties, we would come here and he'd always get brownies and I'd always get hot chocolate and we'd talk for hours at the table near the window. Lately I've been coming here by myself and sitting at our table, not ordering anything but just staring out of the window. The waitress would always come over to me with a small smile and offer me some coffee. But I'd kindly refuse every time.

I reached out to open the door but as soon as my hand touched the door, the shouting started.

Many different things happened at once.

Somebody shouted "The Graecus!" Someone else yelled "-Flying ship" A girls voice shrieked "GET REYNA!". I sprinted through streets, down hills, past the forum, and towards the Little Tiber. Flying Ship?! I looked up and sure enough floating above the little Tiber was a small flying ship. It was suspended in the air. Oh My Gods. I was frozen in my spot. I saw all of them coming down one by one and a crowd starting to move forward.

I ran as fast as I could but the crowd was so heavy I couldn't see a thing.

Heads turned as I tried to make my way through the demigods. But when they saw it was me, They silently parted making a path for me. Perks of being a praetor. As I walked to the front, I adjusted my armor and fixed my cape so that I wouldn't trip on it. I near the front and look around.

I see Percy, cape hopelessly twisted, with his arms slung around Frank and Hazel. I see Octavian in the distance with a look of pure disgust across his face and Dakota a few yards away from him gripping his flask for dear life.

I reach the front. I lock eyes with a blonde girl in an orange t-shirt. Inside I was feeling to many things at once. But outside I wore a look of a praetor. No fear showed my face. No emotions except courage and bravery.

The funny thing was that the blonde's face mirrored mine.

Behind me I heard whispers of "Jason!" "He's back!"

Percy came from behind to join me. The blonde's eyes got a little crazed almost identical to how mines get sometimes. Her mind was somewhere else?

Moving on... I turned to the person next to her

Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to face the inevitable I thought as I turned to Jason.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague…" I said deciding to go with an leaderly approach but spitting out the word colleague. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-" I stopped short because I saw blondie moved forward out the corner of my eye. Percy surged forward as if someone had pushed him from behind.

Everyone, including me, went stiff. Some of the Romans reached for their weapons only to find that they weren't there. My mind went through an entire defense method before I realized what was going on. The blonde was Annabeth, the girl Percy had gone on and on about.

They reached for each other and kissed like the fact that there was a whole legion here watching didn't mean a thing. After a moment, a very long moment, Percy pulled away and look down at her, with her face in his hands. A pang of jealousy hit me because earlier this happened to be one of the scenarios that I had dreamed would happen with Jason and me. Clearly my imagination works against me.

"Gods, I never thought-" Percy started but was interrupted as Annabeth judo flipped him.

I heard cries from behind me and saw some of the legions rushing forward.

"Hold!" I made my voice carry. "Stand Down!"

We were all tense as we watched Annabeth continue to "attack" our new praetor. They had their little conversation. Meanwhile the legion whispered among themselves. Finally someone spoke. It was Jason. He cleared his throat "So… yeah. It's good to be home". Well, at least he still thought of New Rome as his home. Some forgotten hope flared up inside me.

And then a girl came up next to Jason. She looked fifteen or sixteen and was really pretty. She had unruly brown hair with a feather braided into it. Her skin was tan and her eyes were like kaleidoscopes. Jason looked down as she approached, smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

There goes my piece of hope. Crushed. Shredded. Disintegrated. Gone.

And my face showed no emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry {not sorry} about the cliffhanger and chapter two. And this chapter will be much longer. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Uncle Rick does_

Chapter 3

Jason and his friend walked towards me while I was still trying to remember how to breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Somehow that wasn't working. Even though it was a really nice breeze outside, I felt myself heating up. I'm just frightening myself. She's probably just a friend. Percy had his arm around Hazel earlier and they're nothing but friends.

"Piper" he started, his voice slicing through my thoughts like a blade. "This is Reyna". He gestured to me. Piper, for some reason, looked upset. Then Jason turned behind him and pointed to a short latino boy with curly chocolate brown curls and elfish ears. His eyes matched his hair. "Thats Leo".

Leo look up from… whatever it was he seemed to be making. He grinned crookedly and did a peace sign. "And this is Annabeth" he said pointing at the girl who had just beat up our new praetor. "Uh, she normally doesn't judo-flip people". I laughed inside. "You sure you're not a Roman Annabeth? Or an Amazon?" I joked. She made a puzzled face and held out her hand. "I only attack my boyfriend like that. Pleased to meet you."

I shook her hand firmly. Now enough with the introductions. Let's get this show on the road. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!" I called. I started giving the usual orders. "... And Octavian-" I added. Then he threw a fit. "Your letting these intruders into camp?!" he started. The blonde augur was giving me the headache of the year. "Reyna, the security risks-" he began. "We aren't taking them into camp." I informed him. "we're eating in the forum." "Oh much better" he shot back sarcastically. "You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship?!"

Annabeth stood silently watching us bicker But I wasn't having this. "These. Are. Our. Guests." My frustration threatened to boil over. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely." Oh gods! Did I really just say that! I straightened my expression. Thankfully Percy cut in. "Good Idea. Go burn some bears Octavian." Thank the gods for Percy to. I almost smiled. And just in case he wanted to object, "You have my orders. Go".

Octavian gave Percy his signature glare and looked Annabeth up and down. Maybe she'd judo-flip him. Finally he stormed away muttering cruel nothings. Percy turned and consulted his girlfriend but I noticed she still looked nervous. I probably looked exactly the same when I saw Jason. speaking of which he'd wormed his way into my head again. I involuntarily turned toward the person of my thoughts. I wished we could exchange our friends and they could go home. I would go back to the principia, he'd tell me how much he missed me.

But I had other people to talk to and he seemed attached to Piper. But it would be childish of me to feel envious. The problem was that I did.

(Later)

I sat with a few centurions, and unfortunately Octavian, at a table in the forum along with Annabeth and her friends. The seating arrangements weren't in my favor as I sat not next to but a few feet away from Jason. There was literally a gap between us. And you'd think since he'd finally returned to New Rome after all those months he would've said more than three sentences to me. It broke me inside as much as seeing him with an arm around Piper had. Him ignoring me, well, it sent knifes through my chest. It wasn't like we were on bad terms when he disappeared. Actually we had been happier than ever…

_*Flashback*_

_I walked beside Jason who was trying desperately to make me laugh. "Did you see Octavian's face?" he chuckled. I was on the verge of giggling like a teenage girl, which I was. "I thought the vein in his forehead would burst!" he exclaimed sending me into a laughing fit._

_He'd found me outside of Bellona's temple and walked with me around the hills. We finally climbed one that wasn't so steep and sat down looking over New Rome. Even though I was supposed to be a brave praetor and the daughter of a war goddess, being alone Jason in our own private retreat made me want to melt into a puddle. He turned and said "Just us." He put his hand on mine and I felt the blood race to my cheeks. I slowly turned my hand over under his. He beamed down at me and pulled us up. We walked back to New Rome hand in hand… _

*End of Flashback*

Now I sit three feet away from him. So close, but so far. I knew I had to confront him. I needed to know why he was ignoring me. I didn't understand. So I put on my brave face. I mustered the very last of my confidence and turned around…

**dot dot dot! I'm sorrryyy! I couldn't resist**

**Chapter four in a week or less! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Previously)_

_Now I sit three feet away from him. So close, but so far. I knew I had to confront him. I needed to know why he was ignoring me. I didn't understand. So I put on my brave face. I mustered the very last of my confidence and turned around… _

Only to see him with his arms wrapped around Piper. She was snuggled up against him and he was looking down at her. They leaned in and kissed for a second. But a second was all it took for my heart to drop into my stomach.

I looked at them frozen in shock. I felt paralyzed. Jason stiffened all of a sudden and slowly turned my way. I turned my head so fast i might've gotten whiplash. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I stared down into my food. I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't want to confront Jason anymore. I wanted to calmy excuse myself and go to the principia, lock the door, sit on the floor and cry my eyes out. That's exactly what I did.

(Jason POV minutes before)

I sat in the forum of New Rome with Piper under my arm, eating. Ahh, it feels good to be home. With all of this prophecy stuff going on, it was a miracle to get a break. I felt like I could stay here forever surrounded by old friends and new friends. My memory of my old friends would come back as I saw their faces.

I was glad I could show Piper my old home. Before we went to the forum I walked around with her for a bit pointing out all of the temples and hills. She looked impressed and well, I couldn't help feeling proud.

Now I looked down at her only to find her looking up at me. She blushed at being caught and laughed. I leaned down and shared a quick kiss with her. She smiled and started a conversation with Hazel about hair or something.

Then I remembered that I was sitting next to, well a few feet away from, the Praetor. Reyna. I remembered her face and name but the rest is still like looking through thick cloudy glass. I was kinda embarrassed that I had just kissed my girlfriend in front of the Praetor. I slowly turned to see if she had seen me, although I was good at being sneaky.

Sure enough, Reyna was looking at me with a strange expression plastered on her face. Then she turned her head so fast, strands of her long black hair fell out of her braid. She excused herself and walked off in the direction of the principia. I saw her face change from fearless to broken and scared.

What the Pluto was wrong with Reyna?

(Reyna Pov)

My eyes dried in the minutes I sat, back pressed against the door of the principia, in silence taking in all that I knew.

Jason and I were almost more than partners.

Jason was taken from me and New Rome.

Jason was put into the greek camp.

Jason returned with Piper.

Jason and Piper were more than friends.

Jason and I would never be.

And realizing that crushed me almost harder than knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I was too late. I had lost Jason. And I don't think I can ever get him back.

(_Hmm… Sad Reyna? We can't have that! wanna see wha happens next? REVIEW!)_


	5. I'm Back!

Hey Guys! I'm back from my short little break and I'm going to post chapter five. Also Constant Constance, my new story, is coming soon. Well, chapter one. If you have not seen the introduction.. GO READ IT! XD Also, as mention in the introduction, I need Original Characters (OCs) to be in the Constant story. So give me some of your best characters. Specifically demigods. Thx!


End file.
